Weasley Can Save Anything
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Not for nothing, Ron Weasley was one of the greatest Keepers of Gryffindor's Quidditch team of all time, wasn't he? Thanks to that, one way or another, he goes out unharmed of any situation he finds himself in... Almost always. A series of 25 drabbles (100 words each). Romione.
1. Hormones

**Author's Note: **although my muse has been absent for some time, _I_ couldn't stay away for long. Here's my new series of drabbles, this one will be going at the same time as its Spanish counterpart. So, please, be patient with me, (I won't update every day), forgive –and correct- any mistake_,_ and please, please, leave a sign you were here! Thank you!

This chapter contains spoilers of "Doomsday", the last episode of series 2, of the remarkable Doctor Who. You've been warned!

**Disclaimer:** it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, a.k.a Queen Jo. I'm just playing being a writer with her spectacular characters.

* * *

"Hermione, are you crying?"

"Is that… Rose!"

"IS IT TIME? IS ROSE COMING?"

"No, is that… The Doctor!"

"Don't you prefer a healer? You want to go to St. Mungo's?"

"NO!"

"Then, tell me, please, what's wrong with you? You're scaring me."

"I was watching telly..."

"Oh, Merlin."

"But I haven't told you what happened yet!"

"Some character died on Doctor Who, right?"

"No," she said offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He responded ashamed. "Then…?"

"Rose is not a companion anymore!" – She cried with anguish.

He went out of the room, whilst murmuring "hormones".

"Ron? RON!"


	2. 3AM

**Author's Note: **so sorry for the lack of updates! But I've had a pretty hectic couple of weeks... The life of a college girl, (yeah right, xD). This came about when last weekend, I read some Druna fics (don't judge me! I don't judge Harmony shippers, don't understand them, but never judged them) and there was some pretty bad Hermione bashing. Not sure if this came out how I wanted it, but it's better than nothing, right? RIGHT? Right. As always, please leave a sign you were here! :)

* * *

"Are you awake?"

"Hmm."

"RON!"

"What? It's… 3AM?!"

"I was thinking…"

"When are you _not_ thinking?"

"Smartass... Do you think I was mean to Luna when we were at Hogwarts?

"What?"

"Merlin. Do you or don't you?"

"Can't it wait until…Tomorrow? When I'm… Awake?"

"Luna said something tonight at the DA reunion. She brushed it off."

"Then you should too. Love, I know you, the fact you're awake at 3AM thinking about it, proves you've changed... We all have changed. Haven't we, insufferable know-it-all?

"Ow, Hermione! Not with your pillow!"


	3. Fears

**AN: **zero excuses... Just zero Internet for almost 3 weeks, zero inspiration and zero time to post. I hope you all can forgive me.

* * *

He understands she is not fond of flying. At the end, she comprehends he doesn't like to read; except, many don't know (including her), that he does. He just doesn't bother that much. Although, he isn't at all afraid of reading, she is indeed frightened by the thought of flying.

That is the reason he offers his company to go for a fly - really low - by the terrain of The Burrow. And he thinks if every time he helps her affront a fear, Hermione is going to squeeze him like this… He wouldn't mind helping her always.


	4. Doubts

**AN:** today, my professor talked about fanfics as a real topic of discussion in class. How _cool_ is my career? Pretty cool, me thinks so.

Time frame? Summer of '94.

* * *

Although he doesn't know why, he feels tempted not to invite her to the Quidditch Cup.

If he analyses it, he is in his right to not to; she didn't told him about the Time Turner! And all the times he _asked_ her! For the love of Merlin! _A Time Turner!_ Everything they could have done… Besides, he might be a _bit_ upset with the saving-Sirius-and-Buckbeak-while-_she-_left-_him-_behind-on-the-hospital-wing thing.

So, why is he only mad at her and not at Harry too?

_Dear Hermione:_

No, scratch that.

_Hermione…_


	5. Impossible

******Author's Note:** no, you're not seeing things. This is me updating, xD.

* * *

Being cross with her at 13, it's not the same that being cross with her at 33.

They can't spend months without talking anymore; now they share responsibilities: a home, two -lovely- children, and even a cat and an owl, that without communicating it would be a bit hard to take care of.

There is the small fact that –at least for him- is physically impossible to spend more than two nights without his best friend by his side. That is the reason why he almost always caves first. Besides, most of the time… She is_ always _right.


End file.
